When You're Gone
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A picture of her and her partner was sitting on the endtable, and she picked it up and studied it. They were grinning crazily, and his eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed at her. She choked back a sob as she held it to her chest.


Hey, everyone! For those of you who read Some Assembly Required, thank you, and here's the next story I promised. Now, this isn't a part of Some Assembly Required, just to warn you ahead of time. But it is a songfic set to the beautiful Avril Lavigne song When You're Gone. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia Benson was miserable. She hadn't seen her partner in well over a month, and every day that went by without any contact from him was slowly killing her inside.

She walked down the hall, pausing at a picture of her husband. She couldn't help but smile sadly as she reached out and gently touched her fingertips to his mouth. Pulling her hand away, she continued down the hall and walked into the living room.

The phone began ringing, but she didn't answer it. Instead, she made her way over to the couch and sat down carefully. The answering machine picked up, and Fin's concerned voice floated through the house.

"Liv? I know you're there, baby girl. Please pick up." There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "We're all worried about you. We know you miss him. Please... call us, okay?"

He hung up, and she sighed deeply. She knew that they were worried, but she just didn't want to see anyone, unless it was him.

A picture of her and her partner was sitting on the endtable, and she picked it up and studied it. They were grinning crazily, and his eyes seemed to sparkle as he gazed at her. She choked back a sob as she held it to her chest.

Slowly, she reached behind herself and grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch, pulling it around herself tightly. Then she curled up as best as she could, holding the picture protectively against her heart.

After several more concerned phone calls from her concerned colleagues, she slowly stood up and trudged back down the hall to their bedroom, the picture still clutched to her heart. Not even bothering to turn on the light, she walked over to her side of the bed and laid down slowly.

Once she was situated, she looked at the empty side of the bed, still neatly made from the last time he had slept there. She reached over and picked up one of his pillows, then buried her face in it and inhaled deeply.

She was slowly falling apart without him there, and she didn't know how to stop her world from spinning into oblivion.

"I miss you. So much," she whispered to the empty room.

_I always needed time on my own _

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry _

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone _

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Munch and Fin were sitting at their perspective desks, talking quietly, when they noticed her walk in. Immediately they stood up, and as they walked over to her, Fin asked, "How do you feel, Liv?"

She managed a small smile as her hand went to her stomach. "Tired and very pregnant," she answered with a shrug.

He guided her over to an empty chair, and as she sat down, she asked, "Has he called?"

Fin and Munch exchanged glances. "No, he hasn't," Munch answered somberly.

She swallowed thickly and blinked back her tears. "Okay," she whispered, rubbing her eyes. "I, uh, just came to get some things from my desk."

As she stood up, Fin wrapped her in a warm hug. "He'll be okay," he said reassuringly, rubbing her back.

She leaned into him and sighed deeply. A few moments later, she walked over to her desk and began gathering a few things. Then she left.

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too _

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day _

_And make it okay _

_I miss you_

She was pacing around their bedroom, one hand on her back and the other on the front of her stomach as the baby kicked.

"I know, I know," she murmured soothingly. "I miss your daddy, too. A lot."

And that wasn't a lie. With every day that passed, she came closer and closer to her due date, and her biggest fear was that her husband wouldn't be there.

She paced the floor again, and she stopped when she came to a pile of his clothes lying carelessly on the floor. She hadn't been able to move them, and in a way, just seeing them there reminded her that he would be coming home to her soon. She just had to hold on for a little longer.

She stared at the clothes for a few more moments, then walked into the closet and found one of his shirts. Pulling her shirt off, she pulled his on, closing her eyes as she found herself surrounded by his unique scent.

Comforted a little, she walked back to their bed, staring at his side before she climbed in for the first time. Unable to turn over onto her belly, she simply laid on her side and breathed deeply.

Across from her, his smiling face stared at her, and tears pricked her eyes. She wanted him so badly her entire body ached. With a trembling hand, she reached out and picked up his picture, then set it on her pillow so she could study his smiling face as she reluctantly gave into sleep.

_I've never felt this way before _

_Everything that I do reminds me of you _

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor _

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do _

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take _

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

When she went into labor, she called Fin and Cragen, who had both promised to be there to help her. They had gladly rushed over and picked her up, then took her to the hospital.

Now she was laying in the Maternity Ward, miserable and in pain. Her husband wasn't there, and though they meant well, Fin and Cragen were starting to make her insane.

"It's not going to be much longer, Olivia," Dr. Avery assured her from the foot of the bed. "You're doing great."

Cragen smiled and gently smoothed his hand over Olivia's matted hair, while Fin held her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Olivia groaned as another contraction forced her to bear down, and she cried out in pain. "God, I want Elliot!" she said miserably, gritting her teeth.

Cragen nodded understandingly. "I know you do, Liv. I know."

The door suddenly opened. "Did I miss it?" Elliot demanded as he jogged into the room and over to Olivia's side.

Olivia looked up, tears shining brightly in her dark eyes. "Elliot?"

He nodded, and Fin moved aside so Elliot could take Olivia's hand and kiss her forehead. "I'm here, Liv, and I'm so sorry," he whispered, lowering his head so he could kiss her lips.

She drew in a stuttering breath and squeezed his hand. "I'm so glad you're here... I missed you so much."

"I know, baby. I know. I missed you too. But it's over, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

Fin and Cragen smiled at each other, and Cragen said, "We're... going to go ahead and leave, Liv." He kissed the top of her head, then reached out and squeezed Elliot's shoulder. "Let us know as soon as something happens, Elliot."

Elliot nodded. "I will. I promise."

The two men quietly left the room.

Another contraction presented itself, and Olivia nearly screamed with the pain it brought with it.

Suddenly terrified and wanting to help her, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and moved as close to the bed as he could get. "You can do this, Liv," he encouraged her gently. "You are the strongest person I've ever known."

Two hours later, Olivia could barely breathe, and Avery was at the foot of the bed and encouraging her to continue. "Okay, Olivia, the baby's crowning," she announced. "One more big push, and that'll do it."

Elliot hugged Olivia tighter. "You hear that, Liv? One more push. One more push and our baby will be here."

She groaned and glared at him. "I'm not deaf, I'm in labor!" she snapped, but he was too thrilled to care.

She screamed and gripped his hand with all of her strength, not relaxing until the baby let out a loud squeal and began screaming.

Fascinated by the baby Avery was holding, Elliot kissed Olivia's sweaty forehead and squeezed her hand. "It's over, baby," he choked out. "Our baby is here."

"Would you like to cut the cord?" Avery asked, and Elliot nodded tearfully. Moving to the foot of the bed, he carefully cut the cord, smiling when he fully saw his baby.

He returned to Olivia's side, and several minutes later, a nurse walked over and laid a tiny, pink bundle in Olivia's arms. "Here is your daughter," she said warmly.

The nurses slowly cleared out of the room while Olivia moved over in the bed so Elliot could join her. Avery was the only other person left, and she smiled at them before she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Elliot held Olivia close as she laid her head on his shoulder and stared down at their daughter. "She's perfect," she whispered, slowly moving the blanket aside so that she could count ten tiny fingers and toes.

"She is," he agreed, kissing the side of her head.

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too _

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day _

_And make it okay _

_I miss you_

The next night, Elliot was slowly pacing the floor of the nursery, their baby cradled carefully in his arms as he murmured softly to her. "I'm sorry that I haven't been around as much as I want to, but don't worry. I'm not going to leave like that again. I promise," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

She just yawned and found her fist, then began chewing on it as her eyelids fluttered.

He couldn't help but smile. He had hoped that their baby would have Olivia's soulful eyes, and he couldn't have been more thrilled that she did. "My Emma," he whispered as he rocked her gently. Emma Alexandra. Olivia had been intent on naming her after their friend and self proclaimed aunt.

"Hey," Olivia said softly from the door.

Elliot looked up, smiling. "Hey."

She walked into the room and approached them, kissing him before she touched their daughter's soft little cheek. "It's late. We both need some sleep."

He looked down at Emma. "I know," he said softly. "But... I just don't want to put her down."

She nodded knowingly, then took him by the elbow and led him into their bedroom. As they laid down, she watched him hold their baby close. If she was perfectly honest, she had never imagined having a baby with her partner. But now that she did, she couldn't imagine having anyone else's children. Scooting closer to Elliot, she laid her hand on Emma's back. "I love you, El." She brushed her lips against his cheek. "And I love you, Em."

He kissed her forehead. "We love you, too, Liv." He easily slipped his other arm around her and pulled her into his side. After kissing her forehead, he whispered, "Go to sleep, Olivia. We'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" she yawned.

He nodded. "I promise."

She snuggled into him and drifted off to sleep.

He stayed awake for a while longer, completely content to watch his little family sleep peacefully. _I am so lucky,_ he thought to himself as Emma stretched in her sleep on his chest, settling when she found her fist and began chewing on it.

He fought sleep for as long as he could, until it finally enveloped him. And even in his dreams, they were all about them, the love of his life and the life that they had created together.

_We were made for each other _

_Out here forever _

_I know we were, yeah _

_All I ever wanted was for you to know _

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul _

_I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too _

_When you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day _

_And make it okay _

_I miss you_

The End

A/N: Well, there ya'll have it. I hope ya'll enjoyed it, and please remember to review!


End file.
